The present invention generally relates to processing parking data for providing parking guidance and, more particularly, to processing parking data from multiple external sources for providing parking guidance.
Vehicles may be equipped with parking aids, such as proximity sensors, cameras, or the like. Such aids may assist a user in parking a vehicle by providing a display of the vehicle's surroundings, and providing alerts when the vehicle is at risk for a collision during a parking operation. Data used to assist the user in parking may be from local sources (e.g., sensors/cameras implemented within the vehicle).